Detectives Eyes
by Yokuseithehedgehog
Summary: People are murdered and Kirihara and Ryoma are prime suspects.When murders continue,Tezuka,Marui,and Fuji need to find the killer before it's too late.But the murderer is only killing scum,who will they go for.The criminals or the ones trying to stop them
1. Chapter 1

_WE don't own Prince of Tennis. I'm Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, and I am CO-WRITING this story with Yokuseithehedgehog. Neither of us are MEN, we are teenage girls. So it is impossible for us to be the owners._

_**I'm also fairly certain neither of us owns a Himalayan cat named Kahluamilk. Therefore we do not own. (Don't ask how I know his cat's name…okay you can ask.)**_

Chapter 1

A girl with short brown hair was walking down the street. She was dressed for working out and was walking towards a gym. She checked her watch for the 10th time and her eyes widened.

"I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed and dashed down the alleyway that would give her a shortcut to her job. "I'm gonna be-," she stopped and stared at the red liquid that covered the walls of the alley. Shaking, she looked down and saw two dismembered bodies lying there.

A bloodcurdling scream could be heard from 5 miles away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Can you tell me your name miss?" asked a man with brown hair and glasses, wearing a suit. The woman, who was still shaking from finding the bodies, looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear and terror.

"Ta-Tachibana Ann. T-That's my name…" she stuttered, and gripped her arms. Her knuckles were white from the force she was gripping her arms with.

"Tachibana-san, May I ask what you were doing when you found the victims?" the man questioned again. Ann looked at the man's nametag and answered.

"W-Well, Tezuka-san, I-I was walking t-to work when I saw I was gonna be late, and, and, I took the shortcut d-down the alley, and t-t-t-t-the blood was on the walls, and when w-w-w-when I looked d-down…" Ann started shaking violently, remembering the scene she came across. Tezuka put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her arm slightly. He couldn't have her breaking down on him. It was obvious to anyone that she was shaken up, but was trying to help out as much as possible.

"May I ask where you work?" he questioned. Ann looked him in the eyes, more sure of herself now.

"The fitness and health center just across the street from that alley… I'm a personal trainer and I was gonna be late for my 8 o'clock appointment." She said, not stuttering at all, but taking slight pauses when she mentioned the alley. Tezuka nodded. She found the victims at 7:58, which means that her story is viable. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Who was your 8 o'clock appointment with, Tachibana-san?" he asked. Ann reached into her pocket and took out her iphone. She tapped it a few times and then answered.

"Echizen Ryoma and Kirihara Akaya. According to what they say, they grew up together and competed against each other when they were in junior high and high school. I even have their address and phone numbers here…" she said and handed Tezuka the phone. He quickly jotted down the information and raised an eyebrow when he saw only one address. "They're roommates, nothing more. Kirihara is straight as a stick, but Echizen…" she trailed off not knowing how to put it. "H e isn't exactly the same as Kirihara." She said after an awkward silence of her trying to figure out what to say.

"He is…homosexual?" Tezuka deadpanned. Ann sweat dropped but nodded. Tezuka nodded back and handed Ann her phone. "Thank-you for your help. You may go and see Jackal-san, he'll most likely take you out for coffee and try to help you get over this experience." He explained and pointed to the Brazilian man standing next to the man that was pooping candy into his mouth.

The man had magenta hair that went down to his neck and was wearing a yellow dress shirt and brown slacks. Tezuka raised his eyebrow at the man's outfit.

"Marui-san, isn't that outfit a little too…formal for you?" he asked. Marui looked at Tezuka over his shoulder, a bulge of candy evident in his cheek. Marui gave him a cheeky grin.

"If I didn't wear this then they wouldn't let me anywhere near the scene." Marui said brightly. "it's not like I wanted to wear this." Tezuka gave him a slight smile.

"I see then." He replied. He then walked past Marui to the crime scene and grimaced when he saw the bodies. "Now I see why she was so shaken up. They really…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Chopped them up? Sliced and diced? I'm full of things to describe this." said a feminine voice from behind him. Tezuka turned to see his colleague, who had light brown hair longer than his own, eyes closed so you couldn't see his eye colour, and a smile planted on his face. All in all, he was quite feminine. Tezuka stared at him like he just admitted to the murder.

You seem too calm for this Fuji. What the hell is wrong with you?" Tezuka asked. The man let out a girlish giggle that suited his appearance.

"I was built for this stuff. Remember when I drank one of Inui's tasty drinks? Everyone else threw up and I could stand it easily." Fuji said. Tezuka tried his hardest not to shudder at the memories of their lab rat's concoctions, which he claimed were made of entirely edible things. Although, now that Tezuka thought about it, he said edible, not food. Now that was disgusting.

Alright then, find out who our Vics are-were and search up any family or friends they may have." Tezuka ordered. Fuji nodded and walked off, avoiding as much blood as possible. This was pretty difficult considering all the blood that covered the walls and ground. Tezuka knelt down, and after putting on a latex glove, picked up a bracelet that was on the ground. It was silver and had a single small plate on it. It was obviously very delicate and it was torn apart, as if the murderer took a liking to the bracelet and tried to rip it off the girl. Tezuka held it up to the light and, even through the blood splatter, could read the inscription that was on the piece.

**(Sorry, my computer won't show the characters so just pretend they're there. Thank-you.)**

"Forever yours…" he whispered. "This must have belonged to the girl. I don't think that man would wear something like this."

Tezuka stood back up and walked over to an awaiting police officer with the bracelet in hand. The officer quickly bagged it and put it with the other evidence samples to be tested. Tezuka then turned to his red-haired companion. "Marui. You're with me. Everyone else. Yudan sezu ni ikou." A resounding chorus of hai's answered him.

"What are we doing de~tect~ive~?" Marui stretched out the position in a sing-songy way. Tezuka just glanced at him, then grunted and tilted his head to the building in front of them. "Ah, we're gonna question those two that had an appointment. Good thinking. Not as good as my tensai-like brain but still impressive." Tezuka just snorted in slight amusement and they both walked into the double doors labeled Fudoumine Gym and Health Center.

"Excuse us; we're looking for a Kirihara-san and Echizen-san." The boy at the desk looked confused for a moment before noticing the badge Tezuka was holding in his hand.

"Ah, they're in room five. May I ask why you want them?" The two detectives looked at each other. Might as well get some more information about them.

"We have a few routine questions to ask them. See, there was a crime committed a little while ago and we need to see if they know anything." Marui made his voice seem bored so that he didn't imply that they could've been the ones to commit such crime, just that they might have been witnesses. The guy seemed to relax at this.

"Ah, they're good kids. A little strange but they're nice enough. Even protected my sister when some guy kept harassing her. I heard they're childhood friends. I don't know much but if you have any questions, you call here or at this number." The man handed the detectives a card with two numbers on it and the man's name.

"Tachibana Kippei? Any relation to Tachibana Ann? The man looked shocked for a second before nodding.

"Hai, she's my sister. She works as a personal trainer here. Is she in trouble?" the man looked ready to jump over the counter and rescue his sister from whatever imaginary dangers he thought were plaguing her. Marui held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Calm down please, Tachibana-san. Nothing's wrong with your sister. She was just the one to find the crime scene and call the cops." Tachibana sighed and calmed down almost instantly. "Well we'll just be going to room five now, your sister should be here sometime soon." Marui started herding Tezuka towards the hall while he was still speaking.

The two walked down a long hall until they got to a room marked with a large red five. Right before they entered Tezuka's cellphone rang. The taller man quickly fished it out of his pocket and brusquely answered. "Tezuka."

"Saa Tezuka, sparkling personality as ever. One does have to wonder if you ever smile." Tezuka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't have the patience to deal with Fuji's strange breed of humor.

"Fuji, this better be good or I'l-"

"Relax Tezuka; don't get your panties in a twist." Tezuka growled, "Fine, fine, I'll tell you why I called. I pulled a few strings down in the lab-something about testing new juice-and got the two down there to work on identifying the DNA samples of the two bodies that girl found. Well we found matches. The first one was a girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The second was a boy named Horio Satoshi. We don't know much else about them yet but we have some people working on background checks as we speak. Or I speak since you're doing your silent brooding thing."

"Good work Fuji. Call me if you get anything else." And before the other could reply, Tezuka hung up. He got a disapproving look from his companion and blinked. "What?" Marui just sighed and opened the door.

"Oi, Ann-chan, what took you so long?" Two dark-haired individuals looked over to the door only to stop in confusion. "Who are you? Where's Ann-chan?" The two walked over to the investigators.

Marui took the initiative. "Are you Kirihara Akaya and Echizen Ryoma?" The two looked shocked for a moment at how the two strangers knew their names but collected themselves to answer. The first and taller one spoke again.

"I'm Kirihara Akaya. And my silent and short companion here is Echizen Ryoma. Now kindly tell us who you are or I'm calling the police. And why do you know our names?" Marui was about to reply with something witty and sarcastic but Tezuka cut him off.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. My associate here is Marui Bunta." He ignored Marui's added title of tensai. "And we are the police. We have a few questions for you. He didn't wait for their compliance before asking the first question. "Do you know a Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Kirihara's expression became bitter.

"Yeah I know her. We were going out until a few days ago when I saw her cheating on me with some other man. Turns out she was dating about five others guys besides me." Kirihara spat with such venom in his voice, it would have made Tezuka flinch if he was one to do that. This didn't stop Marui from flinching though.

"Geez man. Could you get angrier?" Marui was going for sarcastic, to lighten the mood you know, but failed miserably.

"That's not the worst part. When Akaya went to the bank the next day, he discovered that she had taken five thousand dollars out of his bank account. And after they broke up, she wouldn't even give back the bracelet he gave her for her birthday." Ryoma finally spoke, bowing his head and glaring heatedly at the ground.

The two detectives looked at each other. They had motive and opportunity. "Was this bracelet silver with a little plate?" Kirihara looked confused at the question for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, why?" Ryoma looked suspicious for a second before seeming to figure something out. "Something happened to her didn't it? Something bad."

"She and another were murdered. And you two," Tezuka looked sharply at both of them, "are our prime suspects." Kirihara and Ryoma both paled to a chalk white.

-0-0-0-0-

_**That's the end of the chapter. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes and review.**_

_**Please, please, please review.**_

_**Because we're greedy and like them.**_

_**P.S. I think Saku-chan's half is much better than mine.**_

_**(bold italics=Yokuseithehedgehog**__; plain italics=Sakura Ichigo Morihiko)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is gonna be a mostly introductory chapter, introducing some of the characters and their roles, so it won't have a lot of action/mystery goodness but bear with us please. **_

_**We disclaim ownership. Unfortunately. *goes and pouts in emo corner* Hi Kabaji. *waves***_

_Of course we don't. Now Kabaji, LET'S GO GET ICE CREAM!_

_Kabaji: Usu._

**Chapter 2**

"Wait in here." With that, Tezuka shut the door to one of many interrogation rooms. They had just dropped off their two suspects and were going to make rounds for information before starting the questioning.

"…"

Tezuka looked over at his staring partner. "What?"

Marui sighed, "You could have been nicer you know. Besides, I thought I told you I wanted to be bad cop this time, but no~, you and your gruff exterior say otherwise. …Jerk." Tezuka looked at the pouting lips and crossed arms of his fellow detective and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"How Dare You Laugh At My Most Magnificent Tensai Self! Are you undermining my skills?" Tezuka couldn't help it. The petulant expression Marui wore reminded him of a wet angry kitten. He laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh, nor was it long. It was one that showed the real man under the stoic mask.

Marui beamed at accomplishing his mission. Tezuka had been looking a bit worse for wear lately and a good laugh was just what he needed. That and a good cup of coffee. And a doughnut. With sprinkles. And frosting. And icing. And glaze. Woops, he was drooling.

The two made their way down to the labs to visit their two mad scientists. And no, that wasn't a joke. Right before they walked in, a loud explosion could be heard from the other room.

"Sadaharu, I told you that was too much seaweed."

"Renji, I told you. It was a mix of the willow bark and snail shells."

"It would have worked if you had added the rosemary and pepper before the sunflower petals."

"They would have reacted badly with the vinegar and frog skin."

The two detectives, thoroughly disgusted, walked into the empty lab to see fellow lab partners Inui and Yanagi fighting over what went wrong with yet another drink. The two scientists were bent over a table (lol) and examining a strange magenta and olive colored liquid. Because whatever it was, it could not be classified as a beverage.

"Yo, Professor and Doctor-kun! Got an ID on our other victim?" The two lab geeks swiveled on their feet and looked straight at the two investigators. Inui was taller and had spiky dark blue hair. He also wore a pair of rectangular opaque glasses that occasionally flashed in the right lighting. Yanagi had brown hair cut in a shape reminiscent of a bowl and had eyes that seemed to be perpetually closed. Even more so than Fuji's.

"Ah Tezuka-kun, Marui-kun." Inui turned to Yanagi. "I guess I owe you 100 yen."

"What?" Marui looked between the two scientists, as if the air between them would have the answer.

"Sadaharu and I bet 100 yen to see when you would get here. I said 85% chance of you coming here as soon as you dropped off the suspects."

"I thought there was a 78% chance you would catch up with Fuji before coming down here."

Tezuka sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes in frustration. The two data men were still spouting various random percentages in the background. "Just tell us what we asked for." The two lab rats looked over and an enlightened look came upon them as they remembered the earlier request.

"Ahem, yes. His name was Horio Satoshi. Both him and the girl were killed in similar ways and based on what we found-"

"There were two murderers." Inui interrupted Yanagi before he could reveal the big clue.

"Well that makes sense I suppose. If there was only one attacker, then the two could either fight them off or one could run for help. Plus we've got two people in interrogation right now." Marui mused to himself. He did this a lot. Most people said it was because he liked the sound of his own voice but Marui insisted it helped his tensai thinking process.

"Good job you two. Come Marui, we'll check on the others before going to the two's questioning." Tezuka flicked his wrist at the other detective and promptly walked out of the lab.

"Sorry, bye you two don't kill anyone with those juices of yours." Marui waved and skipped away, but before he could fully leave, he heard the two say something that sent shivers down the sweet addicts spine.

"No promises."

**-xvxvxvx-**

The station was as busy and crowded as ever. Officers and patrolmen milling about doing their jobs, searching for information, catching up with friends, or bringing in criminals to be put in the cells in the back before being sent to the local jail.

Just as the detectives were walking up from forensics, two officers that had been at the crime scene walked in the doors. One was wearing a standard issue police cap while the other was not wearing it, choosing instead to let his silver grey hair hang out.

The first one's name is Shishido Ryou. He'd been working at the station for three years already and, despite being a bit of a drama queen, was well respected if not a little feared by the younger members of the force. He had spiked up brown hair that always seemed to be covered in a cap of sorts, whether it be the police one or just a baseball cap. Rumor had it that the only reason he wore them was because his partner said he looked good in them. He was of average height with tan skin that was littered with some scars and bandages.

The second one was Ohtori Choutarou. This was his second year at the station and he had an intimidating height. No one was afraid of him after they got to know him though. His gentle brown eyes made people call him a gentle giant. He too couldn't be seen without a particular accessory except his was a small silver cross that had been given to him as a gift from his partner on his one-year anniversary at the station.

The two had been together ever since Shishido had driven away his former partner and Choutarou had gotten out of the academy. After a bit of a rocky start, they realized they had a lot in common, were compatible, and made a competent team. Many people sensed there was more going on between the two than friendship but no one particularly cared. It didn't affect their work and Shishido had become more approachable and less prickly ever since the grey haired man came into the scene.

"Oi Tezuka! There wasn't much else at the crime scene but we have Kenya and Zaizen running the evidence down to forensics. Me and Choutarou are going home and Kaidoh is still at the crime scene. Finishing it up and everything."

Choutarou jumped as if recalling something. "Oh yes, Captain Shiraishi and Vice Captain Yukimura wanted to see you in their office." With that said the two grabbed their jackets and walked out the glass doors of the building.

"Bye-bye! Have a nice night!" Marui smiled and waved at their retreating backs before turning towards the stoic man next to him. "Well you heard him, let's go." The two then began walking up the step leading to the captain's and vice captain's office.

Tezuka and Marui walked through the halls towards the offices and interrogation rooms. As they walked, Marui couldn't help but notice that Tezuka was walking stiffly. Marui narrowed his eyes and did what no one else in the base would do in their right minds. He would try to act like Tezuka's close friend, Fuji Syuusuke. Rumor had it that last time someone acted like Fuji behind his back, they were found in the morgue, hanging upside down, naked, and various taboo art drawn all over his body in permanent marker. But that was just a rumor right? Marui hoped so.

"Tezuka, you need to relax!" Marui said, throwing his arm over Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka looked at Marui with a blank expression on his face. "I think that you should calm down and take a look at the things around you!"Marui said, waving his arms around. Tezuka sighed, got out of Marui's reach, and walked faster ahead of Marui.

"If you're trying to make me calm down, it didn't work." Tezuka said, walking even faster. "And Fuji doesn't act like that." Marui fell over his own two feet. No way. How did he know what Marui was trying to do?

"Aw, come on! I at least tried!" Marui insisted, running after Tezuka. What he couldn't see was Tezuka's smile, but what he could hear was Tezuka's chuckle. Marui smiled. At least he managed to calm Tezuka down.

**-xvxvxvx-**

"Do you know a Horio Satoshi?" asked a man with wavy orange hair, bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin that looked like cream with a touch of color. He was wearing a pastel green dress shirt, black slacks, and a loosely tied black tie. He was currently investigating one Echizen Ryoma.

"Hm…Horio…Horio…OH!" Ryoma exclaimed, holding up his finger like he made a discovery. "I was in Junior High with him! We were on the tennis team together. He was awful, bragging about his '2 years of tennis experience'. As if it ever got him anywhere. He was one of the worst on the team. If it wasn't for Ryuuzaki-sensei, I don't think we would have won Nationals that year." Ryoma said, shuddering at the memories of that tennis team.

Sengoku narrowed his eyes.

"And Sakuno Ry. Uu. Za. Ki?" he hissed, pronouncing each and every syllable of the deceased girl's surname. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"She was that dragon lady's granddaughter! She and her friends were a part of my fan club! Stupid fangirls. I thought that she was an entirely different person when Akaya started dating her! She looked nothing like she did in Junior High either!" Ryoma said. Sengoku sighed. His pupils weren't dilated, he wasn't sweating, he wasn't doing anything to suggest he was lying. He had to be telling the truth.

"Then what did she look like in Junior High?" Sengoku asked. Ryoma smiled.

"She was actually pretty cute and sweet. Her hair was a dark brown, but her eyes didn't change in the slightest. Her hair was in two long braids, they were so long they went down to her knees, and she was pale. And delicate. Like she had only been outside to get to and from school. She was awful at tennis though. She bent her knees too much." Ryoma said. Sengoku smirked.

"You remember her a whole lot don't you?" Sengoku enquired. Ryoma glared at the man.

"She was my first and only girlfriend. We dated for about a year when we got in a horrible fight and broke up. After that I figured out that I was gay. No shit I would remember the first and only girl I ever dated." Ryoma hissed. Sengoku held his hands in a retreating stance.

"Alright, alright, I got it. Just one more question and then I'll go. Alright?" Sengoku asked. Ryoma nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat to calm himself down.

"Ask away." Ryoma stated. Sengoku smiled.

"Any ideas as to who would want to kill Horio Satoshi?" Sengoku asked. Ryoma narrowed his cat-like eyes.

"I haven't seen him since we graduated Junior High. I have no idea what's happened between then and now." Ryoma answered. Sengoku nodded and walked towards the door.

"Thank-you for your time." He said as he left the interrogation room. Ryoma threw his hands up in frustration.

"All that and I don't get to leave?"

**-xvxvxvx-**

"What is it Captain Shiraishi, Vice Captain Yukimura?" Tezuka asked the two men that stood on the other side of the desk that he Marui were standing on. One of them had longer blond hair that flipped out at the ends, brown eyes, and a bandage going from his left hand to his elbow. He was average in height, and was wearing a black suit with a captain's badge on his right breast. The other man was delicate, had creamy skin, indigo hair with matching eyes, and was wearing a suit a vice captain's badge also on his right breast. This man was Yukimura Seiichi. The former was Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Yukimura smiled.

"Well, we were wondering if you have any leads on the case so far. Also we would like to know exactly who told you you could bring two young men into questioning. Without a warrant." Yukimura said, the pleasant smile never leaving his face, though his words were dipped in ice and venom. If Tezuka was not who he was, he would have flinched. Marui full out cringed.

"Our leads are Echizen Ryoma and Kirihara Akaya. They both have a motive to kill the girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and we are just now getting information on if they know Horio Satoshi, the male victim, or not. Our reason for bringing them here without warrant was that they held such rage towards the girl that it was bordering on homicidal. Is it wrong to question them?"

Shiraishi sighed. "Yukimura shut it. Tezuka, next time ask for a warrant to bring people in for questioning. Marui," Marui perked up at the captain's mentioning of his name. "Go get me a doughnut." Marui's face fell into shock and he left with waves of depression rolling off him in deadly amounts. As Marui left the room, Sengoku walked in, staring at Marui as he left in his depressed and out of character state.

"Whoa, what's up his?" Sengoku muttered to himself before walking into the office. "Knock, knock, guess what? I've got info on the dude Vic." Sengoku exuberantly said, his bright and cheery personality poking through. When he was in the interrogation room his personality could do a 180. Everyone still wondered how it happened.

"Well? We're waiting." Yukimura hissed, his tone icy and dangerous. Sengoku shrunk away slightly.

"Well, both victims went to Junior High with Echizen. Horio was on the tennis team with Echizen and Ryuuzaki was Echizen's first and only girlfriend. Lucky~! I got the most information out of their past so far!" Sengoku said, grinning and making a peace sign. Tezuka sighed. Not only would he have to deal with Marui now, but also with Sengoku. Could his day get anymore childish?

Oh wait, he was also working with Fuji. Not to be mean or anything to his close friend, but he could be very creepy when he wants to be. Especially when Inui and Yanagi had their concoctions around. Then he was downright scary.

"Very good Sengoku. Go check out how Saeki's doing on Kirihara." Yukimura ordered. Sengoku sweat dropped as he nodded and left the room. He then made a mental note to never get Yukimura angry again.

Intentionally of course. Accidents were bound to happen.

**-xvxvxvx-**

"I DON'T KNOW A HORIO SATOSHI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" Kirihara screamed at Saeki. The young man was not much taller than Marui, had white silver hair with black at the very bottom, and grey/dark blue eyes, depending on the light, along with nicely tanned skin. He was currently trying to calm the interrogatee down so that he wouldn't attack the interrogator. A.K.A. him.

"Alright! Alright! You don't know him! Do you have any ideas to if Echizen knows him?" Saeki asked hopefully. Kirihara stopped and thought for a moment.

"In Junior High, he complained about a Horio a few times. Called him a stupid, conceited, air-headed, mono-browed monkey that couldn't find it's ass with two hands and a map. Could it be the same guy?" Kirihara asked, not noticing Saeki muffle a laugh at the description. Saeki knew he shouldn't nut it was just too hilarious. Through the one-way mirror Sengoku sweat dropped and chuckled awkwardly.

"It's the same guy…" he muttered and then went to go update Yukimura on how Kirihara was doing. Nothing was coming from him that would be of any help. That was for sure.

Dammit, Yukimura was going to be pissed again!

**-xvxvxvx-**

_**Don't worry Saku-chan, your ending was great.**_

_**And sorry this took so long, but I'm a lazy procrastinator of enormous proportions. I respect Saku-chan for writing her half in a day while I took…**_

_**OH! I forgot to mention. Some pairings will be a secret and I shall put them in the author's note as they are discovered. So, so far, there is only-**_

_**Silver**_

_**Past KiriSaku**_

_**Past RyoSaku (gag)**_

_**Please, Please, Review because they make us happy. And I can't speak for Saku-chan but they make me giggle.**_

_**(P.S. Can you tell I got all my info from NCIS, Psych, and Monk. By the way, WATCH PSYCH.)**_

_**And forgive spelling errors.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_We no own PoT!_

_***flushing baggies down the toilet* Uh, yeah. What she said.**_

Tezuka sighed, sitting at his desk, massaging his head. Yukimura had given him an ear-full after Sengoku came back, announcing that Echizen and Kirihara knew both victims from when they were in middle school together. Yukimura immediately took over the background checking part of the investigation, not wanting to be left out, of course. Shiraishi went to go find out where their families were to announce the murders of the victims. Tezuka, on the other hand, was left to find out if any of the victims had a criminal record or not. So far, he hadn't even started the computer thanks to Marui and Fuji pestering him constantly. Fuji was trying to get him to drink another of Inui and Yanagi's concoctions, which Tezuka all but threw out the open window, and Marui was pestering him about going out to the area of the scene - to eat at a cafe that was across the street of the crime scene. Tezuka hadn't even been able to boot up his computer to start the search when Saeki barged in, demanding that he be given Echizen to interrogate instead of Kirihara. Sengoku then came in after Saeki, insisting that he and Saeki switch interrogates. Then, to make matters worse, Inui came in and announced that the cause of death for both victims had died not from anything remotely related to being sliced into little tiny pieces, but from a lethal dose of cyanide.

Where did the cyanide come from?

Tezuka finally got around to taking some Advil for his headache, and booted up his computer. He had locked all doors leading into his office and closed all windows. He even ignored the fact that Inui was outside, feeding a plant one of his concoctions, only to have it melt at its touch. He then logged onto his computer, and was about to start searching from the police data base when the chat room popped up.

Tenshi_Tensai has signed in

Smiling_Death has signed in

Ectasy101 has signed in

Iie_Data has signed in

LuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCkY has signed in

Guard_Master has signed in

Tenshi_Tensai: Saa, Tezuka, why are you in here?

Guard_Master: It automatically logged me on when I booted up my computer, Fuji. Why aren't you working?

Smiling_Death: Now now, Tezuka, we all need breaks at times.

Ectasy101: Exactly, Tezuka! Yukimura couldn't have said it better! ^^

LuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCkY: Well, might as well say this now. Tezuka, Yukimura, Shiraishi. May I please have a raise?

Guard_Master: No.

Smiling_Death: Never.

Ectasy101: Nadda.

LuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCkY: Well, back to coffee and doughnuts then! ^^

LuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCkY has signed out

Iie_Data: Interesting...

Guard_Master: Inui, did you find the source of the cyanide?

Iie_Data: Not yet.

Guard_Master: Keep looking.

Iie_Data: Hai, Tezuka...

Iie_Data has signed off

Tenshi_Tensai: Saa~, Tezuka, was that really necessary?

Guard_Master: Yes. His break isn't scheduled for another 5 minutes.

Smiling_Death: Now now, Tezuka. Bend a little.

Ectasy101: Really Yukimura? If you were the one to know that off the bat then you would have Inui cleaning the gutters for a month.

Smiling_Death: ...

Tenshi_Tensai: He's got you there, doesn't he, Yukimura?

Smiling_Death: ...

Ectasy101: Well? Tezuka? Are you joining?

Smiling_Death: *glaring at others*

Guard_Master: I have work to do. Ja.

Smiling_Death: *smiles brightly at Tezuka*

Tenshi_Tensai: Ja ne, Tezuka. Also, UNLOCK YOUR DOOR! I'M ON MY LAPTOP LEANING AGAINST YOUR DOOR AT THE MOMENT SINCE YOU WON'T LET ME IN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE AWKWARDNESS OF THE SITUATION? PEOPLE ARE STARING AT ME-

Guard_Master has signed out

Tezuka sighed at his colleagues. They had made that chat room when they were in college, all about to go into the same system. It was their way of keeping tabs on each other while they worked on different things. It got annoying when Inui and Yanagi started using it to stalk everyone in the chat room as they logged on. That would be the reason why Tezuka blocked it from his current computer at home. That way Inui and Yanagi wouldn't suddenly show up at his doorstep and give his wife a heart attack. No honorifics were used in the chat room, in the chat room, everyone was equal. That was quite simple to understand. They made it when they were all close and equal, so it would remain that way.

Tezuka exited the empty chat room window and moved onto the police data base. Now, to find out if any of the victims had a criminal record when they were alive. Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the screen as he typed in the first identified victim.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Almost immediately, a folder popped up. It was quite the large folder, there were at least 10 different assaults, 20 different robberies, and at least 50 cases of identity theft in just the first page of her folder. Tezuka stared at the photo of the girl, the mug shot of Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Short, pixie styled brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Milky white skin. She was actually quite cute when she was alive. If it weren't for the fact that she was a criminal, and at least 25, he might have introduced her to his son. Tezuka made a note of Ryuuzaki having a criminal record, and then went on to search up Satoshi Horio. To his shock, he also had a criminal record. Less than Ryuuzaki's, there was no doubt about that, but none the less, there was a record. He was charged with sexual assault, but was let go because of lack of evidence, dealing and doing drugs, rape - again, let go for lack of evidence, and many other Underworldly things. Tezuka sighed, and sent the links directly to Yukimura's computer for him to see what he found. There was no way he was leaving his office when there was a bloodthirsty Fuji out there, waiting for him to come out so he could devour him. Tezuka paused for a moment, then sent his wife an e-mail stating that he may not be home tonight due to Fuji-related issues. She would understand. Chiyoko grew up with Fuji, after all. She knew what he was like. Tezuka then stood up and walked over to his mini fridge, opened it, and pulled out one of his store of food. He resisted the urge to smirk.

Fuji wouldn't be getting him for a while. Not since he had that bathroom installed.

-DE-

Yukimura smirked at Tezuka's findings. So, both victims had criminal records. If anything, neither Echizen nor Kirihara knew of this. Yukimura thought for a moment, and then shook his head violently. No way Kirihara would have figured that out. To be honest, he was almost as dumb as he described Satoshi. He couldn't find his brain with an x-ray machine if he had to.

Yukimura chuckled at the mention of Kirihara's stupidity compared to that of Satoshi. Can't find his own ass with both his hands and a map, really, where did these boys come up with that?

Yukimura grinned and wrote it in his little golden notebook.

The insult notebook.

If you were to get your insult in that notebook, then the rest of the Murder Investigation Force would avoid you for life.

And Yukimura Seiichi had just written Echizen Ryoma's name next to the insult.

Right under Fuji Syuusuke's name, with the insult of Marui's real reason for wanting sweet food all the time.

That one was pure gold.

-DE-

Meanwhile, Echizen Ryoma sneezed; feeling like someone was either talking about him or thinking about him.

Ryoma then thought about his fanclub and sweatdropped.

-DE-

"Y-Y-You can't mean it can you? Little Saku... Gone..." wept the elderly women that Shiraishi had the unfortunate duty to visit. Ryuuzaki Sumire wasn't taking to her granddaughter's early death too kindly, she was a heap on the floor, her pink sweat suit nearly drenched with her tears. Shiraishi vaguely remembered what Echizen had reported when describing the grandmother.

"Hot headed, dragon lady, with a granddaughter complex." he had said. Shiraishi was glad he came in person instead of saying it over the phone. It was that much easier to comfort a person when they're right there, in front of you, instead of just hearing their voice over the phone.

"Ryuuzaki-san, I ensure you, we will do whatever it takes to make sure your granddaughter's murderer is captured and put behind bars," Shiraishi started. "We won't let this murderer wander the stre-" he was cut off when the elderly lady punched him in the face.

"IF THAT BASTARD THAT MURDERED LITTLE SAKU ISN'T CAUGHT WITHIN THIS YEAR, THEN I'M COMING AFTER YOU MYSELF, DO YOU HEAR ME?" the old lady roared. Shiraishi nodded quickly, and left the vicinity as quickly as possible. He sweatdropped as Echizen's words replayed themselves in his mind again.

"Dragon Lady, my ass. That old hag's the Dragon Queen..." he muttered, walking down the street and wiping his hand under his nose to see if it was bleeding. Five streets down, and he was at the Satoshi house. Shiraishi gulped and stepped forward.

This wasn't going to be a good day for him after all.

-DE-

Ryoma sighed. He was tired and hungry and had been sitting in the same chair for almost a day. When were they going to let him out?

"Hey, whoever's out there! Can I get some food or a ponta at least? I swear I'm about to keel over and die from starvation and boredom."

A giggle could be heard from the other end. "Saa, hold on for a second." A few moments later, a feminine brunet walked into the room with a candy bar and- THANK KAMI -he was also holding a can of grape ponta. Ryoma almost felt like kissing his savior. A chuckle broke him out of his reverie and made him look up.

The guy was laughing at him! After all they put him through, he finally asks for a little decency and what does he get. Some guy making fun of him. Granted he was an attractive guy and he had brought him what he asked for…

"Well, are you going to take them or just stare at my face for the next twenty minutes?" The guys eyes swam with amusement, and, something else Ryoma couldn't identify. Was that, satisfaction? Not wanting to get caught up in his thoughts again, Ryoma quickly took the offered objects, muttering a small thanks of appreciation.

The guy's smile seemed only to get wider at this.

Pulling out the opposite seat, the strange man sat down and rest his chin on his hands. "Hello, my names Fuji Syuusuke."

"Echizen Ryoma."

A smirk. "So since we'll be in here a while, how about you tell me about yourself."

Ryoma swallowed.

-DE-

Shiraishi gathered his courage and rang the door bell of the Satoshi home. He was silently praying this wasn't going to be like the last house when the door opened. Shiraishi paused. This man…looked exactly like the victim. Shiraishi pulled out the picture and began comparing the two. Wow, some family genes.

"Um, Excuse me. Do you need something?" Shiraishi started and then coughed at his embarrassing behavior. Pulling out his badge, Shiraishi began telling the man his reason for being there.

"Ahem, uh, yeah. I was wondering, do you know a Horio Satoshi?" Shiraishi held up the picture as he said this. The man's eyes flashed in recognition as he reached out to take the picture.

"Yeah, although this is an old picture. My cousin shaved the unibrow when he started getting caught up in…unsavory business. Don't tell me he was arrested again. Look, I'm sorry but I don't have the money to bail him out of jail again."

"No, uh, I'm afraid something worse has happened. Your cousin was murdered yesterday night. We don't yet know who did it but I assure you, our entire force is working diligently to find his killer." Horio's cousin looked pale as the news sunk in. The man held his head as he leaned against the door frame.

"He's, he's. I can't believe it. I-I'm sorry, is that all. I think I'd like to be…alone...for a while." Shiraishi smiled sympathetically and patted the man on the shoulder before walking back to his car.

Well, hopefully Yukimura was having a better time then he was.

-DE-

Saeki was ready to rip his hair out. How could ANYONE be this, this oblivious? This man was an absolute airhead. He couldn't stay on topic for five seconds without getting distracted by something. First he complained that his chair squeaked, then that he was hungry and had to "use the potty" as he put it, and now he was complaining about being bored and that Saeki should bring him a DS since he wasn't doing anything important. Saeki was a patient and pleasant man by nature but this was the last straw. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DO THIS WITH YOU! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS AS AN ITERROGETER HAVE I MET SOMEONE AS STUPID AND ABSENT-HEADED AS YOU! I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE BUT YOU PROVED ME WRONG!" Saeki then whirled away from the shocked Kirihara and started towards the glass observation window. "SENGOKU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! IT'S YOUR TURN WITH THE MORON, YOU HEAR ME. I AM TAKING MY BREAK!" and with that, Saeki stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The room was silent for a moment before being broken by the raven haired boy.

"So, does this mean I'm not getting a DS?"

Sengoku face-palmed behind the glass.

-DE-

Oishi was working the front desk as he did every night. People said his calming atmosphere made him the most approachable out of all the officers. Kintarou, Kenya, and Eiji were runner-ups but they were too hyper for the job.

He looked up when he heard the doors open and smiled pleasantly. "How can I help you?" Two men, teens really, walked up to his desk. They were both pale and refused to look him in the eyes. The shorter one with the bowl haircut spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Kato Kachirou and this is Mizuno Katsuo. We um, we saw, eto..."

"We saw some people killed yesterday!" the taller boy all but shouted. The whole room seemed to freeze, everyone turned to look at the newcomers.

"It was by that fitness building. We were back to our dorms when, when-" the taller stopped, staring at something only he could see. Oishi stood up and put his hand on the taller one's shoulder.

"How about I take you to one of the interrogation rooms and you can tell your story to one of our officers, hmm? Would that be okay?" The two nodded and Oishi led them to an unoccupied room. A couple of moments later, the mother hen walked out and asked for Kenya. The said man jogged up a few seconds later.

"You called." Oishi nodded.

"Yeah. Oshitari-kun, can you get your cousin in here to ask these two some questions. They may know more about what happened last night." The blond nodded and jogged away. Oishi sighed and went back inside to observe.

Looks like they'll be needing Eiji at the front after all.

-DE-

Kenya pulled out his phone and hit the 2 on his phone. As he waited for his cousin to answer, Kenya mused how much he enjoyed speed dialing. It was quick and didn't waste time. Yes, Kenya really liked the speedy calling system.

"What is it Kenya? It's my break and you know I wanted to finish this novel." Kenya flapped his hand in a who cares gesture. Despite talking over the phone, Kenya knew his cousin could tell he was doing it.

"Ah Yuushi, you can finish reading whatever romance book it is you're reading anytime. Right now we need you in interrogation room three."

"Couldn't they get Sengoku to do it, or Saeki?" Kenya sighed, they were wasting precious time.

"No, because Sengoku's already busy with someone and Saeki's on break after flipping out. Please, no one else is as good as you at getting all the details."

"Well, there's no denying that. Fine, I'll go, but your treat next time we go out for lunch."

"Great, thanks Yuushi!" Kenya snapped his phone shut and grinned. Yuushi was so easy to figure out. Compliment him and he would do whatever you wanted. For a price.

Kenya briefly mourned the loss of money before leaving to steal Zaizen's IPod.

He hates it when he does that.

-DE-

Tezuka peeked his head out of his door. Seeing that Fuji was nowhere in the immediate vicinity, the man stepped out gingerly and shut his door with a soft click.

"HOWDY~!"

Tezuka jumped at the loud voice and turned to his right to see a grinning Marui.

"Scared ya didn't I?"

"No." Tezuka pulled back a bit when Marui's finger was thrust in his face.

"Tsk, tsk, Tezuka. You can't fool this tensai's eyes. It was clear as day."

"Marui."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't tell anyone that the almighty rock Tezuka jumped." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Truth be told, Sanada passed out from fright because one of Niou's pranks involved telling vice-captain Yukimura that he ….well, you don't need to know that."

"Uh-huh."

"It's the honest truth. Now, my visit actually had some purpose. There are two guys that say they saw the murder last night so we need to go down there and see what Oshitari got out of the two.

Tezuka sighed and started for stairs. He'd be needing coffee.

"Hold on! Wait for meeeee!"

-DE-

Oshitari calmly walked into interrogation room three. He quietly assessed his surroundings and the witnesses before sitting down on the uncomfortable chair across from the two. Smirking, he pulled the notepad and pencil lying innocently on the table towards him.

"So, where would you two gentlemen like to start?"

**_Okay, anyone besides me think this chapter was a bit...choppy. Seemed to skip between characters a lot. Maybe it was just me._**

_**Anyways, sorry for the long wait and please review.**_

_***EDIT* Sorry, had to change linebreaks. They weren't showing before which made it even harder to read.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, we know pretty much nothing about how an actual criminal investigation goes and other things associated with it so please ignore any and all mistakes we're sure to make.**

**Now I can't speak for Saku-chan, but I know I haven't suddenly acquired the rights to Prince of Tennis. (Legally or otherwise)**

I can't speak for Yoku-chan over here, but I can honestly say that I am simply a teenage girl with an overactive imagination and too much time on her hands. And there will be some references from Criminal Minds in here (my fault ^^) simply because profiling (a) killer(s) is part of the investigation.

**-8-0-1-**

"_So, where would you two gentlemen like to start?"_

**-8-0-1-**

Kato Kachirou and Mizuno Katsuo had been having a regular day.

Had being the key word there.

Everything had gone on normally, classes were long and lectures boring. In fact, one exceedingly old teacher with a strange beard and odd Hawaiian t-shirt went on for so long that the teens were kept two hours later than they normally would. After eating a quick dinner at a fast food restaurant and mentally cringing at the amount of homework they had to have done by the next day, the two friends decided to take the shortcut that passed by the semi-new fitness center.

"_Ah, why'd Oji-sensei have to let out so late. There's not even anybody outside this late."_

"_You know how he is Katsuo, he falls asleep in all of his lectures. It just so happens that today he locked the door and forgot where the key was so everyone had to look for it while he explained the physicality of tennis moves to a cactus."_

'_**Crash!'**_

The duo jumped as the sound of a metal trashcan hitting concrete pierced the silent air.

"_W-what was that?" _Kachirou whispered to himself. He looked over to Katsuo who looked just as scared as he was_. "Sh-should we check it out?"_

"_I-I guess. But let's not get too close." _With that said, the two quietly crept in the direction the sound had come from.

Of course it had to be a dark alley.

Looking closely, they could just make out four figures. Kachirou had to stifle his gasp of horror when the tallest figure stabbed one of the shorter shapes with something that wasn't a knife from what he could tell; the shape promptly fell to the ground. There was a muffled female scream and another figure crumpled to the ground.

_They left when they saw a glint of light off some metal._

**-8-0-1-**

"A-and that's it. We started running to the dorms and didn't stop to think about what we'd just seen 'till after we had locked our door behind us."

Oshitari weaved his fingers together and took a good look at the teenagers. If what they said was true, it proved that they were dealing with two killers. The good news was that there were only two killers; the bad news was that there were two killers. Profiling two killers was always that much more difficult. More than likely it was a dominant-submissive pair, where one of the two was in charge while the other simply followed. The dominant would probably be the smarter of the two, while the submissive might be the stronger... So the smaller one was the dominant and the taller one was the submissive? Unfortunately that went right up Echizen and Kirihara's alley, with Echizen being the smarter of the pair and all.

Oshitari straightened back up in his chair and took a breath to prepare to speak. "Can you tell me what the 'figures' looked like?" At the two's shameful look he elaborated. "It doesn't have to be very specific, any characteristics will help." The shorter one looked up at his friend and then back to the table before saying anything.

"Well, there was a definite height difference although I don't know by how much."

"And the taller one was definitely male." Katsuo cut in. "I'm not sure about the second because they were farther back though."

"Do you think you could identify them in a line up or picture?" The two once again looked ashamed at the blue-haired's question.

"Probably not."

"B-but you never know, we might remember more later or recognize their silhouettes. S-so, if you ever need us, we'll try our hardest."

Oshitari pierced them with an indigo gaze before smiling. "Well then, here's the station's number. If you remember something else please give us a call." Whipping a card out of nowhere, Oshitari handed the slip of paper to Katsuo and stood up. "You may leave. Thanks for all your help."

With a rush of 'it was nothings' and 'good-byes', the teens left and Oshitari felt a little more frustrated than when he started. The ones in custody technically fit what the boys had said, but it was shaky at best. A lot of people could fit their description.

Sigh, better get Kenya to spread the news around.

**-8-0-1-**

Ryoma was relieved when the smiling weirdo, whose name was Fuji apparently, left to answer the knock at the door. Hopefully it would be someone to relieve him of his position. Or anything that would get him and his strange probing questions to leave.

He cursed heavily under his breath when the guy came right back in. He was lucky he was hot or else Ryoma was sure he would've snapped long ago.

The man slipped back into his seat, graceful as a cat, and smiled like he had all the secrets to the universe in his palm. It pissed him off that he blushed a little because of it.

"So, what time did you say you and your friend arrived at the gym?"

"I told you guys already, we got their 30 minutes early because Bakaya almost always does something to make us late. Like realizing halfway there that his shoes are on backwards or that he forgot one or something." Ryoma grumbled. Fuji stared at him in slight disbelief.

"…Half-way, but, wouldn't he?...Never mind." The brunet shook his head and went back to smiling chesire mode. "Moving on, how much of a height difference is there between you and your friend? It's quite a difference isn't it?" Ryoma pouted.

"You're implying that I'm short aren't you?"

"Mm, implying?" He scowled at Fuji's smirk of amusement.

"Fine, I'm short, but just so you know, there's only a 17 centimeter (7 inches or so) difference!" The room became silent. The detective suddenly became very solemn, leaning forward in the chair and expression grave. Ryoma copied his movements.

"So…" Ryoma swallowed.

"Any pets?"

CRASH!

"Saa, they just don't make chairs like they used to."

8-0-1

Kirihara was bored stiff. No matter who came to interrogate him, they always ended up switching with someone else after 15 minutes! Not to mention that he was starving.

"Oi!" he shouted, looking at the 2-way mirror. He knew someone was watching him, so he might as well ask for some food or something. "Can I get something to eat? I'm hungry!" His stomach grumbled quite loudly in agreement with his statement.

No response.

Kirihara was just considering curling up in a ball and sleeping in the corner when someone finally came in. He had orange hair, and was kind of tan, but Kirihara could've cared less about what he looked like.

Because in that man's hands was, thank whatever god had mercy today, food.

"FOOOOD!" Kirihara screamed, flinging himself at the man. He sidestepped, making Kirihara face-plant the wall. He slowly slipped down it, falling to the ground, and arms becoming limp at his side.

"Ah ah ah, none of that, Kirihara-san. If you want food, you need to answer my questions." he said, wagging his finger back and forth. The man blinked, and Kirihara was back in the chair.

"Well, are we gonna start this interview or what?" he asked. The man, Sengoku, chuckled.

'Lucky~!' he thought, sitting across from his target.

"Where were you and Echizen-san before you were at the gym?" he asked. Kirihara blinked, thinking back.

"Aaaaaah... Well, we left our apartment at 7:00... We walk to the gym, 'cause if one of us forgets something we can run back and grab it... We went to the grocery down the street from our apartment to get some food for after our appointment, then kept walking..." Sengoku stared at Kirihara as he listed where they had been and what they had done earlier that evening. "Then about 5 minutes away from the gym Ryoma-kun remembered we forgot to feed his cat, Karupin, so we had to go back and do that... When we were at our apartment I grabbed some extra weights, just in case we needed them... Then we walked back to the gym, and got there 30 minutes early. So we stuck around, waiting for Ann-chan, and after about, what was it, 45 minutes? Yeah, about 45 minutes later that Tezu-guy showed up and arrested us…OH! , And I found a penny!" Kirihara said. Sengoku nodded, and tossed the bag of fast food to the raven head.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and onion rings." he said simply, leaning back in his chair as he watched Kirihara dig into the food. 'Lucky~! I'm awesome~!' Sengoku happily thought, proud that he had done the impossible in interrogating this guy.

8-0-1

Saeki was currently attempting to mentally strangle Kirihara Akaya from behind the glass. Food? That was all it took for the guy to talk?! FOOD?! He had tried everything in the book to make that idiot talk, but - but FOOD was the key?!

Saeki walked over to a table and repeated slammed his head against it.

"Food." Slam. "Food." Slam. "Food." Slam. "Food." Slam. "Food." Slam. "Food." Slam. "Food." Slam. "Food." Slam.

This continued until someone found an unconscious Saeki lying on the ground, a massive bump on his forehead. It was assumed he got a concussion, but no one was really sure yet. Inui and Yanagi were still poking and prodding the poor guy...

**8-0-1 **

"Next question~!" Sengoku chirped happily, watching as Kirihara stuffed his face. "When was the last time you had seen either Satoshi Horio or Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" he asked. Kirihara's face grew dark at the mention of his ex. He quickly swallowed and answered.

"Satoshi I had only seen glimpses of during Junior High, but Sakuno I hadn't seen since we broke up. So... About a week, give or take a few days," he said simply. He bit into another onion ring as Sengoku asked the next question.

"Did you ever have any problems with either of the two, before the breakup with Ryuuzaki?" Sengoku asked, an odd glint in his eyes. Kirihara munched on his onion ring, thinking back.

"Well, summer after Junior High, I met Satoshi on a street tennis court. Echizen and I were gonna have a match, and seeing as how we were going to the same high school we decided to get to know each other a bit, you know? Well, Satoshi kept running his mouth about how he was the greatest with his experience, and how Echizen and I couldn't hold a candle to him... We both got angry, and challenged him and his cousin to a doubles match." Kirihara smiled fondly at the memory. "Turns out Ryoma-kun and I can play doubles together really well, especially when we wanna kick someone's a- uh, butt." Kirihara caught the cuss this time. "Needless to say, we wiped the floor with those two." He shrugged. "After that I heard Satoshi quit tennis and started hanging around a bad crowd. His cousin stuck with tennis though, we versed his team a few times during high school. They weren't all that bad." Kirihara took another massive chomp out of his burger.

"So, you're saying that while you held no animosity-" he was cut off by the ravenette.

"What's animosity mean?" he asked, blinking. Sengoku sighed. It was like he was dealing with a child!

"It means wanting to hurt someone. Again, while you held no animosity towards him, he might have wanted to hurt you?" he asked. Kirihara blinked.

"If he could hold a grudge that long, yeah, I guess so." he stated, reaching for a fry. Sengoku nodded, knowing of another question.

"Before you started dating Ryuuzaki, what was the last thing that happened between you two?" he asked. Kirihara closed hi s eyes and rubbed his chin, thinking. Sengoku narrowed his eyes. Didn't Marui sometimes do that?

"...I think it was after the Nationals match, when Ryoma-kun beat me 7-5. She had tried to glomp him, but he moved out of the way. I walked up to Ryoma-kun, congratulated him on winning, then asked what high school he was going to." Kirihara narrowed his eyes, trying to relive that day. "We found out we were going to the same school, and promised to become teammates. Ryuuzaki wasn't happy about that, and said that 'her Ryo-kun' should stay close to her rather than teammates. Ryoma asked if he could talk to her privately, but she said anything he wanted to say to her ought to be public." Sengoku could guess what happened.

"I'm assuming he broke up with Ryuuzaki?" he asked. Kirihara opened an eye, nodding.

"Mm. He said that at first he went out with her because she was really sweet, but she had become overbearing and possessive, like her friend Osakada," he said. Sengoku perked up at that.

"What's this friend's name?" he asked. Kirihara's eyes shot open, a look of disgust on his face.

"Osakada Tomoko. Biggest fangirl I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." he spat, glaring at the table. "So they broke up pretty publically, and Ryoma's coach wasn't too happy. His coach was Ryuuzaki's grandma, you see, and she was pretty protective of her 'Little Sakuno'. So Ryoma and I got to know each other during the first bit of high school, first summer as teammates we kicked Satoshi's butt, but Ryuuzaki had kinda been stalking Ryoma, so Ryoma confessed that he was gay. She didn't take it well, and we didn't see her again until I started dating her." Kirihara violently bit into his burger. "Didn't even recognize her. She cut off her pigtails, and started wearing makeup. Well, at least she didn't look kid-ish anymore." Kirihara shrugged. Sengoku leaned forwards.

"Did Ryuuzaki have any friends or family that would want to hurt Echizen for what he did?" he asked. Kirihara stared at Sengoku, chewing his burger.

"His coach wanted to hang him from his genitals," Both men winced at the thought. "But Ryoma's dad pointed out that Ryuuzaki had become a fangirl, and keeping her around could do poorly for Ryoma and his tennis skills. After that the old hag left Ryoma alone. Osakada was upset that Ryoma dumped her so publicly - there were people from all across Japan there, come on, who wouldn't be a little upset? - but she was more excited over the idea that Ryoma was single." Kirihara said. Sengoku nodded. Friendship gone stale? That was good motivation for something to happen... But murder? That seemed a little excessive.

Sengoku narrowed his eyes, getting lost in his train of thought. It was almost guaranteed that some people from their past would be willing to frame these two - but if so, who and why?

Kirihara finished his food and stared at Sengoku.

"So about that DS from earlier..."

Sengoku took his leave.

**8-0-1**

Tezuka was in the conference room with Yukimura when Sengoku walked in.

"Does anyone know where we can find an Osakada Tomoko?" he asked. "'Cause apparently she used to be good friends with one of the victims, but that friendship started to go stale after Echizen broke up with Ryuuzaki - publicly, might I add." he said proudly. Yukimura stared at his interrogator.

"Where'd you get that information?" he asked. Sengoku's hand shot up, forming a peace sign.

"Kirihara-san, lucky~!" he chirped. Tezuka narrowed his eyes, looking at Sengoku. Wasn't that the one that Saeki had to take a break because he was apparently so stupid?

"How'd you get him to talk?" he asked. Sengoku grinned.

"Brought him some food! Lucky~!" he all but sang. Yukimura and Tezuka sweatdropped. He... Brought the guy food? Was it possible to be that simple minded?

"I...see... Well, Sengoku, you're in charge of finding someone to interview Osakada-san. Understood?" Yukimura asked. Sengoku nodded, saluting the feminine sadist.

"Roger!" he said, marching back into the hall. Tezuka sighed as Yukimura chuckled.

"Why can't we have normal coworkers?" he asked, flipping back through the paperwork. Something caught his eye as he was going through the stack. "What's this?" He asked, confused. Yukimura looked up.

"What's what?" he asked. Tezuka held up an envelope.

It was yellowing; instead of white it was beige. The letters used to write the name of the recipient had been cut out of a magazine, and glued on in a hasty fashion. Yukimura's eyes narrowed into slits.

"How did that get in there?" he asked. Tezuka shrugged, staring at the letter.

It was for him.

**8-0-1**

Inui and Yanagi were staring at the results. Neither of them had calculated this happening.

"One of the killers... Is female?" Inui asked, shock written across his face.

**8-0-1**

**Yup, that's all we have….truthfully the reason this is out so late I my fault, Saku-chan is so great at getting things written and I'm just awful. I don't know how she stands it.**

**Anyways, hope you like the new developments (that Saku-chan made); I'm now 400% more interested. XD**


End file.
